In the past, head suspensions for disk drives were grounded through the base plate of the head suspension assembly and the actuator arm (for single disk, single sided actuators) or an E block arm (for a multiple disk actuator or a two-sided single disk actuator) on which the base plate was mounted. Such an arrangement has been found to form a rather large inductive loop, characteristically sensitive to noise and susceptible to crosstalk, or unwanted coupling of signals from one trace pair to another. The inductive loop was a result of the separated locations of the ground at the baseplate and the ground at the preamplifier, typically located on the actuator arm or E block arm. The present invention overcomes shortcomings of this aspect of the prior art.